customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Sharp
'''Jenny Sharp' was an Elite Hero who specialized as a medic. She was one of the Elite members of the Delta 4 team. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Jenny Sharp came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, shortly before the creation of Sam Clank. The two rookies trained together until, eventually, they both became experienced members of their respective Team, the Delta 4 Hero team, and each gained the "Elite" Hero status. Acceptance into Recon Team Some time after this, following her mission success ratio being brought to light, Sharp was recommended to join the Hero Recon Team. However, Sharp turned down this offer to remain with her current team - which, by this point, consisted only of Clank and the team leader. Unfortunately, sometime after this the unnamed leader of the Delta 4 Hero team was killed in action, leaving his remaining team without a leader. However, as neither Sharp or Clank felt comfortable with stepping up to replace him, the two elite heroes shared leadership of the group. Integrations of the Rookies Some time after becoming the joint team leader of the Delta 4 hero team, three rookies were integrated into the team: Jay Ratchet, Kate Roscoe, and Patrick Gust. However, despite Sharp’s numerous attempts to help Kate Roscoe – the only female rookie in the team – to improve her skills, the rookie became jealous of the rest of her team and because she felt she was forever in Sharp's shadow. Fearing the rookie's intentions, Sharp suggested that Roscoe should be distanced from the team, resulting in her being temporarily moved to another Hero Team. ... you managed to make a character, with the most noticeable coloring, look invisible...]] Trooper's Injury Several years ago, at an unclear point within the past thirteen years, Scott Trooper and Jenny Sharp were dispatched on a mission to capture Bonecrusher, a formidable enemy of the Hero Factory who had been driven to attack the peacekeeping organization and its heroes after they failed to save his species from destruction at the hands of an infectious disease. However, Trooper's Hero Core was damaged in this conflict, rendering him unable to continue the fight. Faced with the choice of protecting her old mentor and meeting a similar fate at the hands of one of the Hero Factory's most wanted criminal enemies, Sharp was forced to allow the villain to escape while she dragged Trooper to safety. Being a skilled medic she was able to swiftly analyse her ally's condition and decided that his Core had been critically damaged. Connecting her own Hero Core to his, she was able to keep her fellow hero active until reinforcements arrived, at great cost to herself, nearly draining her own core to save him. Unfortunately, upon returning to the Hero Factory, it was decided that Trooper's Core was in too critical a condition and had to be replaced, a striking blow that shook the team and forced Trooper's very personality to be stripped from him and replaced. In spite of the fact that the new core arguably made Trooper a more efficient leader and more righteous person, the encounter still scarred him for life and he had no previous memory. On Trooper's behalf, Sharp established a vendetta against Bonecrusher and decided that she would bring him to justice, at all costs, for his crimes. Orcus More recently, Sharp embarked on a mission to the planet Orcus following confirmed sightings of the notorious Bonecrusher by Jaret Tracer, who was stationed in a Hero Factory outpost on the icy world. Sharp accompanied by her long-serving comrade Sam Clank and the team's most inexperienced rookie, Patrick Gust, to the planet in order to capture the Aurosian. Breakout Following the actions of a convicted criminal known as Voltix, who started a successful mass breakout at the Hero Factory, Sharp received upgraded armor for a solo mission, as did the rest of the Delta 4 team. ''Echo Burning Several years into a possible future, however, Sharp became the leader of the Delta 4 team following the death of Scott Trooper. Around 27 years after the present storyline, Sharp led the recently restructured Delta 4 team to Danaria 7, where they were charged with protecting the planet's President, Caliga. However, during a Blorphog Day celebratory appearance at a homeless shelter, an assassin attempted to take Caliga's life. Fortunately, Sharp was able to push her out of the way, though the bullet caught a weak spot in her armor and splintered her Hero Core, as well as causing her hydraulic fluid reserves to puncture. Sharp passed away shortly afterwards in the arms of Sam Clank. Personality Cold, collected, and down to earth. Sharp remains calm and unafraid in the face of danger. Although she is not a born leader Sharp is able to maintain order in chaos but is smart enough to know that the heroes do not always win. More than once she has lost a team mate and knows the difference between being a hero and getting yourself killed. Sharp has often been portrayed as the most mature member of the Delta 4 group, second only to Scott Trooper and rarely taking part in the goofy pranks of some of the rookies, though she did have a sense of humor. Sharp was been described as being very motherly towards some of the younger rookies, particularly Patrick Gust and Anna Thorne. Even at desperate times in the past, Sharp has been able to hold the group together in its most desperate moments. However, one particularly negative trait of Sharp's would be her near obsession to capturing Bonecrusher. She has become very much driven by the goal of bringing the villain to justice for the damage he caused to her team upon critically wounding Scott Trooper. For this reason, her grudge against the villain has become Sharp's sole driving force in life and she has committed herself to his capture and, as she often feels, his death. This murderous sense of vengeance has often worried Sam Clank and caused the two to disagree on occasion. Sharp is caring and compassionate, and is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others, particularly younger and weaker citizens unable to defend themselves, often stating that she will never turn away from people who need her help. On the other hand, she can be overly domineering. For all her kindness and compassion, she is sometimes very self-righteous, has a rather nasty temper, and could be extremely fierce when provoked. With lack of sleep, this side of her can quickly become more apparent. She also is very set in her ideals and frequently refuses to relent on her views in the face of opposition. Combined with her strong sense of compassion, this gives Sharp a very strong sense of justice and she would run headstrong into potentially dangerous situations to help others. Despite being one of the more compassionate members of the group, Sharp is one of the least willing to let go of a grudge, especially against those who she feels have betrayed her trust. She holds a considerable grudge against those who have done things she considered morally wrong, like Jack Reacher. Quotes Stats Forms Trivia *BobTheDoctor27 was the original creator of Sharp prior to her becoming universally usable, when he announced that he was giving the character's ownership rights to the community, allowing anybody on the wiki to use her in a story as they see fit, while keeping in mind the fact that she represents this website. *Sharp is based around BobTheDoctor27's real-life girlfriend. This same person is also represented by the Racasix character in his BIONICLE storyline. Additionally, Sharp is left-handed, a trait which the real-life person shares with the fictional character. *Sharp's Brickshelf gallery is the first result that appears on the site under the name space Hero Factory. *Sharp's initial forename was 'Jennifer'. However, she shortened it to Jenny as an act of rebellion, despite the fact that her records still officially call her Jennifer. Her team mate - Samuel Clank was also known to have shortened his name for similar reasons. *As revealed in Echo Burning, Sharp admitted to having once felt a romantic attraction towards Jack Reacher, mistaking Sam Clank for him in her final moments. *In spite of having a 3.0 form, Sharp did not appear in a story depicting her as such. This upgrade was created purely as a novelty. Appearances *''Dance in the Flames'' - First Appearance *''Echo Burning'' See Also *Sharp's unique custom form *Sharp's 3.0 form *Jenny Sharp/Gallery - Internal Gallery *Brickshelf Gallery - External Gallery Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Delta 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Dance in the Flames Category:Elite Heroes Category:Millenian Shadow